User blog:Yamikage180/Final Destination - Deadly Days
Hey guys This is my Final Destination story called : Final Destination - Deadly Days. Plot Laura and her classmates are on the way to Florida. Because the road is long their whole class takes the bus. In a city in Florida, it comes to disaster. A car rammed the bus from the side so that it tilts to the side, continue to grind and stops on an old wooden pier , which breaks down so that the bus sinks into the sea.Her 'death' snaps her back into reality, where she realizes she has just had a premonition of the death of all her classmates. She frantically tries to get off the bus, this starts a scuffle in the isle. This leads to nine students being thrown off the bus, one teacher also accompanies them.Everybody was shoked after the bus really had an accident,especially Cecile Jolie because her brother died in ther accident.Laura,Melanie and Ashlynn tried to cheer her up and invite her to a shopping tour and Cecile accepted.Bewhile the shopping tour Ashlynn throw a cigarette in a storeroom unknown that there are gas cylinders.When they exploded a clothes rack fall against the dressing room trapped her.She couldn't escape and burned to death.After the funeral,Cecile told Laura,Hektor and Jason about her guess about death's plan.But only Laura belived her.When Hektor and Jason have gone away Laura told her about the order the survivors died in her premotion.The next surviver to die would be Colin Peters.When Cecile and Laura told him about death's plan , buthe didn't believe them and after a chain of unfortunate circumstances, Colin died, as one falling down aquarium crushed his head.After that , Hektor and Jason belived Cecile and Laura.They splited up and tried to save Mrs.Hughes and Simon Franklin.Bewhile Cecile and Laura stopped Mrs.Hughes to walk over a street and got run over by a bus,Simon's leg stucked in a pipe on the ground of a pool.When Jason noticed blood in the water he jumped in and saves Simon.Simon was sent into a hospital and Mrs.Hughes joined the group.When the five met again Laura told them about the next persons to die - Melanie Ming and Eric Corman.Eric was hidden behind a wall and filmed Melanie in her garage. Bewhile Melanie repaired a car Laura ran into the garage and shouted her name.Melanie stops and asked her why she visited her.Suddenly a car broke the wall next to Melanie and Eric lay unconscious.Melanie want to save him but Mrs.Hughes stopped her because she thought Melanie would doe of she is next to Eric.When Jason and Hektor tried to pull Eric away , the cars fell on Erik and a wheel destroyed his chest because it still spined arrond.After his death ,Melanie joined the group too and they drove away with two cars.Melanie,Cecile and Mrs.Hughes in one and Hektor,Jason and Laura in the other.Shortly before an rail crossing , the motor of Hektor's car malfunctioned and the car stopped on the railway.When Hektor noticed a train, the three tried to climb out of the car ,but the seat belts stucked .Only Jason escaped because he wasn't strapped.So he tried to help Hektor out , bewhile Cecile helped Laura.Cecile pulled out Laura but Jason failed and waspushed away by Mrs.Hughes which saved his life because the train crashed the car and Hektor died.Laura noticed theat they was at the end of the list and now they were skipped.With Melanie's car they droved to Simon' flat in a skyscrapper because Laura was afraid that he would be the next to die.Meanwhile Simon want to take a bath,but before he went in the bath tube, he sliped because Laura used the doorbell and he waned to open the door.His beck was broken because it met the bathtub rim.Shortly before that death made the water hotter and he was cooked.When Melanie,Cecile and Laura broke up all doors to the bathroom he was already death.When they phoned Mrs.Hughes to told her about Simon's death she freaked out and went out of the car. Bewhile Jason tried to calm her down, a too fast bus hit the door of the car and she was repeatedly cut.When the three girs saw that Cecile had a brainstorm and she knew what to do.When she kills herself it would save everyone else.So she ran and jumped onto the roof down. Final Destination - Deadly Days It's the story of Laura and their classmates which survives a bus accident. Survivors: Laura Heathers - Visionary (17 years old) Jason Daniels - Laura's boyfriend (18 years old) Hektor Reed - Jason's best friend (18 years old) Melanie Ming - Laura's best friend (17 years old) Ashlynn Summers - Laura's best friend (19 years old) Simon Franklin - Ashlynn's boyfriend (18 years old) Mrs. Hughes - Laura's teacher (39 years old) Colin Peters - classmate (17 years old) Eric Legman - classmate / Melanie's stalker (19 years old) Cecile Jolie - classmate (17 years old) Died in the accident: Sean Jolie - Cecile's brother Mr.Lane - Laura's teacher Deaths Premotion Laura and her classmates are on the way to Florida. Because the road is long their whole class takes the bus. In a city in Florida, it comes to disaster. A car rammed the bus from the side so that it tilts to the side, continue to grind and stops on an old wooden pier , which breaks down so that the bus sinks into the sea. Aslynn - When the bus tilts to side her head is chrushed by a little pillar Sean- When the bus tilts to side he hold a loop which tears off his arm Colin - When the bus slides the window on which he is brokes , so he is crushed between the bus and the ground Simon -the lttle pillar goes under his chest and it flow with it away when the pillar crashed a ground-wave Mrs.Hughes -the pillar flow against her head Melanie -When the bus stops a huge shard felt on her Eric -When the bus stops a huge shard felt on him Jason and Hektor - because of the water wave when one surfaces of the busses in the water are both pushed against shards and metal bars and impaled Laura - drows in the bus Cecile doesn't die in the premotion Real Deaths Ashlynn - burns in a dressing room Colin - head crushed by an aquarium Eric - chest destroied by an car wheel Hektor - knocked over by train Simon - cooked in a bathtub Mrs.Hughes - divided by a car door Cecile - jumped from a roof of a sky scraper Melanie - crushed in her car between a truck and a bus Jason - flew against a pillar breaking his bones Laura - crushed by a train Orders original order Ashlynn ->Colin -> Simon -> Mrs.Hughes -> Melanie -> Eric ->Hektor -> Jason -> Laura final order Ashlynn -> Colin -> Eric -> Hektor -> Simon -> Mrs. Hughes -> Cecile->Melanie->Jason->Laura "Cast" Laura.png|Laura Heathers Unbenannt.png|Jason Daniels Mel.jpg|Melanie Ming 46854q234.jpg|Simon Franklin Skandal.jpg|Mrs.Hughes Abc.jpg|Hektor Reed Ashlynn.png|Ashlynn Summers Nerd.jpg|Colin Peters Eric.png|Eric Legman Category:Blog posts